Deshaciendo Promesas
by Riegel
Summary: El Pacto de cinco familias en Ipswich viene del siglo 17, desde Salem, pero por más que se hayan olvidado de un "antes" en el Viejo Mundo... puede que ese pasado venga por ellos. Y que esa no sea toda la verdad.- Parejas canon. Aaron/OC. M/M.


**Advertencia Importante:** Personaje Femenino Original muy importante, (tengo que escribir esto para sacarmela de encima).

Parejas: Caleb/Sarah. Pogue/Kate. Aaron/OC.

Probablemente M/M tambien; o M/F/M. Asi que si no leen parejas del mismo sexo, abstenganse.

* * *

Para fines de la historia, Jonathan no murió en el sello a manos de Andrew, sino que quedó malherido y es uno de los que escapó de Sunnydale después del colapso. Michael Czajak , quien originalmente fue parte de un coven con Willow y Amy, tuvo una "visión" y fue por él. Aparte de estos dos personajes no habrá mayor implicancia del Buffyverso.

* * *

_-Sundown all around-_

_Inicio del Verano_

El sargento Sobel no era oriundo de Ipswich, su familia tenía menos de cien años en la ciudad. Su abuelo había venido acá de paso, viudo desde hacia diez años. Y había terminado casándose a la avanzada edad de sesenta y dos años por segunda vez, y su padre había nacido. Había visto a sus dos tíos, los hijos del primer matrimonio de su abuelo, un par de veces, y había sido extraño pues nunca sabía muy bien de que conversar con ellos; eran hombres serios, callados, muy parecidos al recuerdo que guardaba remotamente de su abuelo. El veterano había alcanzado a vivir hasta los ciento dos años, y ya se quisiera a sus cuarenta y seis años el tener la mitad de su fuerza.

En Ipswich era como en todos los pueblos pequeños, todos conocían a todos, y todo se convertía al final en una enorme movida política. Evitar que el zorro más grande en el corral devorara demasiadas gallinas, y evitar que la última cagada de los famosos Hijos de Ipswich saliera a la luz. Sorel había estado en el asunto desde que era un niño, cuando era un mocoso con asombro y después como adolescente con rabia, especialmente cuando trató de abandonar el maldito pueblo... tan sólo para encontrarse seis meses más tarde postulando a un trabajo aquí mismo.

Sí, maldito. Todo el condenado pueblo estaba metido en esto, y sólo unos cuantos admitían saberlo abiertamente. Era un caso de memoria selectiva, todo lo extraño que pasaba acá pasaba a tener una explicación totalmente lógica o natural, o bien era fruto del exceso de alcohol, de drogas, o de algún gas raro que ese día se había conjurado en el ambiente. Nunca faltaba una explicación para aquello que los condenados... condenados... mierda ni siquiera podía conjurar la palabra que desatara su boca.

Todo para que los Hijos de Ipswich siguieron felices viviendo el falso anonimato que les brindaba su pueblo.

La cosa se había vuelto fea con esta última generación, tómese a cuatro adolescentes ricos, añádase... mm.. eso, y tenían un desastre esperando a suceder. Que le dieran a él a un par de chicos emo con una escopeta cualquier día y respiraría extasiado por la normalidad del asunto. Pero esto ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Su padre decía que eso era nada cuando los cuatro de su tiempo, en los 70's, decidieron ir elevados en LSD en una camioneta que le habían birlado al granjero Sears hacia Boston. Tocaba madera estremeciéndose cada vez que escuchaba eso.

Si, su abuelo les había hecho un buen número deteniéndose aquí en Ipswich.

Esperaba librarse de ellos unos años cuando fueran a la universidad. Pero su padre le había dicho que no se libraría tan fácilmente de ellos, no, nunca era ese el caso. Bien lo sabía él, que nunca había podido largarse a pesar de haber conseguido trabajo y chica en otros lados.

Bien, terminaba el año escolar y por lo menos tendría las vacaciones para descansar hasta que empezara el próximo término, el último de secundaria. Bufó. Era patético que se supiera mejor la agenda de los desgraciados que el de sus propios hijo e hija.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**El inicio del capítulo es de la canción "Circle in the Sand" cantado por Belinda Carlisle.**

Descargos: The Covenant (2006) pertenece a J. S. Cardone, Screen Gems, Inc., Sony Pictures. Buffy The Vampire Slayer pertenece a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises y otras compañias. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro, ni intenciones de usurpar derechos, sólo escrito por manía propia.


End file.
